full_force_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Connelly
Katrina Beth Connelly (born January 18, 1986) is a Puerto Rican born professional wrestler currently signed with Full Force Pro Wrestling where she is currently one half of the reigning FFP Women's Tag Team Champions alongside her sister Kylie Connelly as well as a former OWF Women's Champion. After witnessing her twin sister Kylie's success in FFP Katrina would sign with the company's developmental territory, OWF where in July 2015 she would win the OWF Women's Championship. Katrina along with her sister would form a stable with Lacey Abernathy and Alexis Reed with their gimmick being based off of The Plastics from the 2004 American teen comedy film Mean Girls starring Lindsay Lohan, Amanda Seyfried, Rachel McAdams, Lacey Chabert, Tina Fey and Jonathan Bennett and they would call themselves 4 Drop Dead Diamonds. After dropping the OWF Women's title Katrina was called up to the main roster in September 2015 before winning her first championship, the FFP Women's Tag Team Championship with her sister in November 2015. Early life Connelly was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico and spent most of her life there in Puerto Rico, before moving to San Diego, California at the age of 27. Connelly started modeling at a very young age, however her passion was wrestling due to watching World Wrestling Council when she was a child with her father. Connelly has one sibling - a twin sister Kylie. Professional wrestling career Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP OWF and OWF Women's Champion (2015) Connelly signed with Full Force Pro Wrestling and was immediately sent down to their developmental territory Ohio Wrestling Federation to train and hone her craft. Katrina would make her official in-ring debut and would beat Nina Fox in an upset victory after help from her sister Kylie. Katrina would face Nina the following night and would once again beat her with help from her sister. It was revealed that the first ever OWF Women's Champion would be crowned at FFP Mid-Summer Classic in a Ladder match and the OWF Universe would be able to vote the two women who would compete for the championship. Katrina and Jacinta Stutz would be the two who would be voted into the match and Katrina would win the match following interference from Lacey Abernathy. Katrina would go on to successfully defend her title on numerous occasions sometimes with help from her sister and Lacey before dropping the title to "Baby" Jo Messi on the August 30, 2015 episode of OWF ending her reign at 35 days. A few days later it was revealed that Katrina was being moved up to the main roster joining her sister. Women's Tag Team Champion (2015–present) Katrina made her debut as a member of the main roster on the September 5, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night getting called out by Brandi Moore who later challenged Katrina to a match which she accepted. During the match Kylie and the rest of the 4 Drop Dead Diamonds interfered starting a huge brawl between them and Seduction Inc giving Brandi the win via Disqualification. Security had to come out and break up the brawl between the two stables. Later that night during Kylie's FFP Diamond Championship match against Taylor Clawson yet another all out brawl erupted throwing the match out and making it a no contest. Afterwards both Twins set their sights on the FFP Women's Tag Team Championship as they were able to get a non-title win over the current champions, Las Bellezas Peligrosas. They later defeated former champions Lizzy Kraven & Veronica Clyne to become the #1 Contenders for the titles. At FFP Rebirth the Twins defeated Las Bellezas Peligrosas to win the championships. Personal life Connelly was previously in a relationship with FFP Owner Matt Kraven however the two have since broken up. In wrestling Finishing moves *''F5'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) Signature moves *Alabama slam *Back body drop *Cross armbreaker *Hammerlock front powerslam *Headscissors takedown *Running bulldog *Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap *Spinebuster *Springboard roundhouse kick *Thesz press Nicknames *'"The First Ever OWF Women's Champion"' (OWF/FFP) Managers *Christina Wiig *'Kylie Connelly' *Lacey Abernathy *Alexis Reed Entrance themes **"(Drop Dead) Beautiful" by Britney Spears (2015) **'"Respectful"' by CFO$ (2015–present) **'"Bad Blood"' by Taylor Swift (Used while apart of the 4 Drop Dead Diamonds) Championships and accomplishments Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP *FFP Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Kylie Connelly *OWF Women's Championship (1 time)